nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Katana
Historically, katana (刀?) were one of the traditionally made Japanese swords (日本刀 nihontō?)[2][3] that were worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan, also commonly referred to as a "samurai sword".[4] Modern versions of the katana are sometimes made using non-traditional materials and methods. The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands. It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan and has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. History he production of swords in Japan is divided into specific time periods: jokoto (Ancient swords, until around 900 A.D.), koto (old swords from around 900–1596), shinto (new swords 1596–1780), shinshinto (new new swords 1781–1876), gendaito (modern swords 1876–1945),[5] and shinsakuto (newly made swords 1953–present).[6] The first use of "katana" as a word to describe a long sword that was different from a tachi is found in the 12th century. These references to "uchigatana" and "tsubagatana" seem to indicate a different style of sword, possibly a less costly sword for lower ranking warriors. The evolution of the tachi into the katana seems to have started during the early Muromachi period (1337 to 1573). Starting around the year 1400, long swords signed with the "katana" signature were made. This was in response to samurai wearing their tachi in what is now called "katana style" (cutting edge up). Japanese swords are traditionally worn with the signature facing away from the wearer. When a tachi was worn in the style of a katana, with the cutting edge up, the tachi's signature would be facing the wrong way. The fact that swordsmiths started signing swords with a katana signature shows that some samurai of that time period had started wearing their swords in a different manner.[7][8] The rise in popularity of katana by samurai is believed to have been due to the changing nature of close-combat warfare. The quicker draw of the sword was well suited to combat where victory depended heavily on fast response times. The katana further facilitated this by being worn thrust through a belt-like sash (obi) with the sharpened edge facing up. Ideally, samurai could draw the sword and strike the enemy in a single motion. Previously, the curved tachi had been worn with the edge of the blade facing down and suspended from a belt.[9] [10] The length of the katana blade varied considerably during the course of its history. In the late 14th and early 15th centuries, katana blades tended to be between 70 to 73 cm (27 1⁄2 to 28 1⁄2 in) in length. During the early 16th century, the average length was closer to 60 cm (23 1⁄2 in). By the late 16th century, the average length returned to approximately 73 cm (28 1⁄2 in). The katana was often paired with a similar smaller companion sword, such as a wakizashi or it could also be worn with the tantō, a smaller, similarly shaped dagger. The pairing of a katana with a smaller sword is called the daishō. The daisho could only be worn by samurai and it represented the social power and personal honor of the samurai. Modern katana (gendaito) During the Meiji period the samurai class was gradually disbanded and the special privileges granted to them were taken away including the right to carry swords in public. The Haitōrei Edict in 1876 forbade the carrying of swords in public except for certain individuals, such as former samurai lords (daimyo), the military, and police.[12] Skilled swordsmiths had trouble making a living during this period as Japan modernized its military and many swordsmiths started making other items such as farm equipment, tools, and cutlery. Military action by Japan in China and Russia during the meiji period helped revive interest in swords but it was not until the Showa period that swords were produced on a large scale again.[13] Japanese military swords produced between 1875 and 1945 are referred to as guntō (military swords). During the pre World War II military buildup and throughout the war, all Japanese officers were required to wear a sword. Traditionally made swords were produced during this period, but in order to supply such large amounts of swords blacksmiths with little or no knowledge of traditional Japanese sword manufacture were recruited. In addition, supplies of the Japanese steel (tamahagane) used for sword making were limited, so several other types of steel were used, as well. Short-cuts in forging were also taken, such as the use of power-hammers, and tempering the blade in oil, rather than hand forging and water tempering. These techniques generated swords without the various characteristics associated with "true" Japanese swords. The non-traditionally made swords from this period are called "showato" after the regnal name of the Emperor Hirohito, and in 1937, the Japanese government started requiring the use of special stamps on the tang (nakago) to distinguish these swords from traditionally made swords. During this period of war, older antique swords were remounted for use in military mounts. Presently, in Japan, showato are not considered to be "true" Japanese swords and they can be confiscated. Outside of Japan, however, they are collected as historical artifacts.[12][13][14] Post World War II In Japan from 1945 to 1953 sword manufacture and sword related martial arts were banned. Many swords were confiscated and destroyed, and sword-smiths were not able to make a living. Since 1953 Japanese sword-smiths have been allowed to work, but with severe restrictions: swordsmiths must be licensed and serve a five-year apprenticeship and only licensed swordsmiths are allowed to produce Japanese swords (nihonto), only two long swords per month are allowed to be produced by each swordsmith, and all swords must be registered by the Japanese Government.[15] Outside Japan, modern katana are being produced by well-known western sword-smiths, using modern steel alloys, such as L6 and A2. These modern katana replicate the size and shape of the Japanese katana, and are used by martial artists for IAIDO and for cutting demonstrations (tameshigiri). The use of modern steel and technology can create strong blades without the risk of damaging or destroying the artisan's hard work. Mass produced swords including iaitō and shinken in the shape of katana are available from many countries, though China dominates the market These types of swords are sometimes called "replica." They are mass produced and made with a wide variety of steels and methods. People buy these swords for many purposes, including martial arts practice, home defense, and historical reenactments. Their quality can vary considerably, however. Descripiton The katana is generally defined as the standard sized, moderately curved (as opposed to the older "tachi" style featuring more curvature) Japanese sword with a blade length greater than 60 cm (23 1⁄2 inches).[10] With a few exceptions, katana and tachi can be distinguished from each other, if signed, by the location of the signature [http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Mei (mei)] on the tang [http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Nakago (nakago)]. In general, the mei should be carved into the side of the nakago which would face outward when the sword was worn. Since a tachi was worn with the cutting edge down, and the katana was worn with the cutting edge up, the mei would be in opposite locations on the nakago.[16] The katana is characterized by its distinctive appearance: a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a circular or squared guard and long grip to accommodate two hands.[10] It has historically been associated with the samurai of feudal Japan, and has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. Etymology "Katana" is the term now used to describe nihontō that are 2 shaku (606 mm / 23.9 in) and longer, also known as "dai" or "daito" among Western sword enthusiasts although daito is actually a generic name for any long sword.[17] Pronounced [katana], the kun'yomi (Japanese reading) of the kanji 刀, originally meaning dao (sword) or knife/saber in Chinese, the word has been adopted as a loanword by the Portuguese language.[18] In Portuguese the designation (spelled catana) means "large knife" or machete.[18] As Japanese does not have separate plural and singular forms, both "katanas" and "katana" are considered acceptable forms in English.[19] Category:Objects